There are numerous situations where one apparatus has to be electrically connected to another apparatus. Such connection may be needed for transmitting power, data or both between the apparatus. Generally, such connections are realised using a cable with suitable connectors at the ends. A first connector plug at a first end of the cable is engaged in a first connector jack of the first apparatus, and a second connector plug at a second end of the cable is engaged in a second connector jack of the second apparatus.
However, in some situations it is difficult to connect a cable between the two apparatus. This may be because there is little room for a cable between the apparatus, or because it is hard to see one or both of the connector jacks during connection. One such situation is illustrated in FIG. 1, where a monitoring camera is to be connected to a camera arrangement 2. The illustrated camera arrangement 2 comprises a number of smaller monitoring cameras arranged to provide an overview of an area surrounding the camera 1. The camera 1 is inserted in a lower opening 4 of the camera arrangement 2. The insertion may also be performed by holding the camera 1 and passing the camera arrangement 2 over it, such that the camera 1 is introduced in the lower opening 4 of the camera arrangement 2. Mechanically connecting the camera 1 to the camera arrangement 2 poses no problem using screws 5 passing through holes 6 through the camera arrangement 2 and into threaded holes 7 in the camera 1. Still, electrically connecting the camera 1 to the camera arrangement 2 for transmission of power and/or data is more difficult, because when the camera 1 has been inserted in the opening 4 of the camera arrangement 2, the top surface 8 of the camera, and any connectors thereon, is no longer visible or accessible to the person installing the combined arrangement. Further, if a cable is used for connection, it is difficult to arrange the length of the cable between the camera 1 and the camera arrangement 2. Hence, a need remains for a device and a method simplifying electrical connection of two apparatus in situations where the connecting surfaces of the apparatus are not visible or not accessible to the installer during connection.
In WO 2014/090365, an electrical connecting device for connecting electrical components, such as components of an electrical drive of a motor vehicle, is described. This connecting device has a first contact element for making contact with a corresponding mating contact element of a first component, and a second contact element for making contact with a corresponding mating contact element of a second component. A flexible conductor connects the first and second contact elements electrically, and a housing surrounds the conductor. The housing is designed such as to allow relative movement between a first part accommodating the first contact element and a second part accommodating the second contact element.